Dealing with it
by The Infernal
Summary: A bit of KR moments here. Kim has driven Ron away with her renowned temper. Will she win him back or will her feeling get the better of her once again?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kim Possible or any other Disney property.

Thanks to those who read Love Lies and reviewed. This is sort of the sequel, I don't really consider it that myself as it wasn't planned but it would fit in the same continuety. Until I decide to write something else on the same lines I guess.

* * *

**Dealing with it**

* * *

Kim sat and looked at the small white piece of plastic in her hands. The shock was too much for her as she broke down and cried and cried. She wanted to let the tears fall until she felt no more would come but they seemed to last forever. How could this happen to her? Now, especially now. Things were already bad, Kim didn't need this.

As if her general situation couldn't be worse, Kim also had to contend with her own mood swings. Mood swings which had taken a hold for a while now. She didn't know how long she had been pregnant but it had been long enough to affect her attitude and judgment. If only she hadn't lost control, then she wouldn't be in this mess. Though even without the mood swings Kim could never keep a level head. Pregnancy had only made her temper worse.

Two years ago Kim had been happy, she thought it couldn't end. She and Ron had started dating, she was doing well in college and saw a bright future for the both of them. So how could it all have went so wrong? Ron was no longer dating her, he wasn't even her friend and it looked as though he was now dating Yori. Being pregnant with his child couldn't be any worse.

Kim was now at College and living so far away from her parents, she didn't feel she could mention this to them. She wanted their support and comfort but was too ashamed to face them. If she at least had Ron, then things wouldn't be so bad but she wasn't just going to be a mother but a single mother. The press and her enemies would just love that, pregnant and without a father to support her baby. Kim Possible, white trash.

It wasn't the possible media circus that was bothering her. Kim didn't pay that much attention to what either her enemies or her peers said, she had learned that lesson already. There would be enough made of them having a baby if they were together but having to deal with the situation herself was too much.

Even though, Kim still had to think of how she would handle the media. She couldn't hide the pregnancy forever, she was going to have to tell someone. She thought that when she felt she had to deal with it then the first person she would tell would be her mother. Her mother always knew how to take care of her. Though Kim couldn't help but feel if things were the way she wanted them that she would be telling someone else first. Then what about the press? Could she really let them know who the father was. Then Ron would have to deal with the media circus. Kim didn't know what to think about that considering her mixed bag of feelings towards him.

Kim felt hurt and betrayed. When she had needed her best friend the most he had deserted her for a petite Japanese girl who always played the nice girl. Kim couldn't help but feel Yori knew what she was doing when she stole Ron away from her. No one could be that nice. Everyone had their bad side.

Kim knew she herself could be bad. For all the good she did Kim could be foolish and make mistakes. She had shown Ron this side of herself often enough, more often recently. She knew now that it had been more than the breakdown of their relationship. Kim had been extra moody this last month or so. She had always used Ron as a focus point of her anger, this caused many arguments before but before the break up she had been a lot worse.

Looking back, Kim knew she was wrong for that. The fact that her mood could have been influenced by her pregnancy wasn't a good excuse. She had blown her top at Ron before, just not like that.

Things weren't helped by Ron's concern for her health when she became sick. Kim had suffered morning sickness but neither were had known the cause at the time. In retrospect it was obvious why, but hindsight can't change what happened. Ron had insisted that she take time off from the missions and seen a doctor but Kim had insisted she was fine. She was too stubborn to listen when told her sickness was slowing her down and that her judgment was impaired, though Kim realised just how impaired it was now. If she had been thinking straight then she would have seen sense and talked to Ron, not give him verbal abuse like she had before they broke up.

The fragile teen hero stood up slowly and threw the pregnancy test she held into the the trash can. She stood there for a second, unsure of what to do next. Kim couldn't even think if she should sit back down, go shower or make something to eat let alone what she should do in regards to her immediate future.

Kim remembered how her parents had reacted at the news they had broken up. Her father had reacted rather laid back, it was clear he was disappointed as he liked Ron but Kim figured he would be happy if his little daughter wasn't dating anyone, ever. Her mother however had been far more disapproving. She had even argued with her about it and Mrs. Dr. Possible had pointed out Kim's previous treatment of Ron.

Even though she was afraid her mother might be able to place her recent behaviour on mood swings, Kim knew she hadn't spent enough time with her mother since moving out for her to reliably come to that conclusion. Bearing that in mind Kim knew that the inevitable conversation about her being pregnant was on the cards with her parents.

Kim wished her friend Monique was here but she had gone to a college in another state. Monique was always good for comfort and without her as well the teen redhead felt she was all alone.

* * *

More to come 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this didn't come sooner. For some reason wouldn't allow me to upload.

* * *

Kim's apartment phone rang, it was near twelve midnight. Who could be calling at this time of night?

"Hold on, Hold on!" Kim said out loud to herself as she dragged herself out of bed to answer the phone. Picking up the phone with eyes still unfocused she greeted the caller warily. _Geez, who's calling at this time?_

"Hello... Kim? KP, you there?" The voice from the other end responded. It was Ron.

"Ron..." was all Kim could manage. She didn't know what to say. Kim was still heartbroken, her pregnancy playing with her hormones, missing him, jealous of Yori and angry with him all at once. "What do you want?" She ventured, not trying to sound too confrontational.

"I-I wanted to talk... to you."

There was more silence from both parties. Ron was waiting on an answer and Kim was still unsure of how to go on. _Should I tell him I'm pregnant? Or should I just see what he wants_, Kim wondered to herself. "Does Yori know you're calling here?"

"No. I don't want her to know. I need to talk to you, not like this. I need to see your face Kim." Ron started rambling not sure of what to say himself. "Kim, I miss you".

"Do you know what time it is?" she replied, immediately regretting her tone. Kim wasn't too sure if she really wanted to meet up with Ron. Two things were going through her mind. One, that Ron just wanted to be friends and not get back together and two, if he did want to come back to her then how would she deal with that.

"Sorry KP, I'm still on Japan time. I got back yesterday, just trying to get readjusted. I know I should have waited, but..." he tried to explain.

"Where are you staying?" Kim interrupted his stuttering excuse.

"Oh, uh with the 'rents. Just for just now." he said.

Ron listened for a reply from Kim, which he doubted was coming. "Kim?" he asked.

"Yeah, still here." There was a small pause again in the conversation before Kim spoke up again. "Ron, can you come over now?" she asked.

It was now Ron's turn to let the conversation grind to a halt momentarily. "Y-yeah, sure KP. I'll be over to your apartment ASAP." he informed her. When Ron had finished saying that he hung up his phone and dashed over to Kim's without even waking Rufus to let him know where he would be.

A bit later, when Ron had finally managed to get to Kim's apartment and she let him in, the two were sitting in Kim's modest front room in an awkward silence.

"KP, we need to talk" he ventured.

Kim just looked at Ron with sarcasm etched on her features and her arms crossed over her chest. "We need to talk! Isn't that what you're supposed to say to someone 'when' you break up with them and not 'after'?"

"That's not what I meant-" Ron tried to explain.

"-Then what did you mean?" Kim cut in, her anger was beginning to become the dominant emotion. Though heaven knew there were so many vying for supremacy. Ron knew this side of her very well.

"Kim, I know I hurt you but I don't want a fight." he pleaded.

"Hurt me? You have no idea, do you?" Kim whined. There was more actual hurt than anger etched on her features.

"Don't act as though you were the only one in the relationship. I was there too, there was a reason I left." Ron snapped back. Immediately though he had regretted getting into the argument.

"And what about Yori, huh? Did she 'comfort' you? Save you from the big bad Kim Possible?" responded Kim.

"I didn't want to get like this with you. I just wanted to apologise, for everything." Ron pleaded.

"Well, we're going to have to discuss it Ron. You did leave me for her." came a stern reply.

"No, I didn't! I mean... she was there for me, but I didn't actually go out with her. She did comfort me, just not like your saying." he said.

"I bet she wanted it." Kim spat the sentence just at the thought of the female ninja. To her this was the reason why she was never comfortable with Yori being Ron's friend.

"Yeah, Kim. She did, but I didn't want to jump into another relationship. I needed time to myself." Ron admitted. This seemed to have some effect on Kim. She was no longer a ball fury ready to bounce off of Ron. She thought back to how she had treated him and thought about how she would have reacted had someone even tried to treat her like that.

"KP?" Ron seemed to ask as though prompting her from her thoughts.

"I know Ron." Kim responded.

"Know what?"Ron asked, puzzled.

"I know you needed time to yourself. I know I treated you bad Ron." Kim admitted.

"It wasn't always like that, just recently. It got to me.Sorry." Ron said looking crestfallen.

"No, it was. It wasn't always that bad, but it was there." Kim replied thinking of the reason why it was that bad._ I can't tell him, not now, not yet at least._ "You were always the closest to me, and that always meant you were in the firing line because I couldn't control my temper." she explained.

"I know you're not perfect Kim. I act like I don't, but I do know it. We have our problems Kim and I know that dumping you and skipping town was horrible as well. That's why I'm here." Ron stalled in mid flow of his speech as he left his chair and sat on the sofa alongside Kim. He then put an arm around her before he went on. "What I'm saying is, I'd like to get back together. I don't mean just carry on as though it never happened, I want to y'know... talk about it, get it worked out." he said soothingly.

Kim sighed to herself. She leaned into Ron for comfort, resting her head in his shoulder. Knowing what you wanted didn't mean knowing what to do. Unwittingly she began stroking her stomach lightly, this didn't go unnoticed by Ron but he wasn't going to mention it just yet.

"Ron, I don't want to go through all this just right now. I'm exhausted and I don't want to snap at you, not again." she said sullenly.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked.

"No, I don't. Stay with me." she answered, Kim was in another world. All the thoughts were catching up on her and she couldn't concentrate. "but you take the sofa tonight." she quickly added. It wasn't just her thoughts that were catching her up, the day was too. Kim kept drifting away, nearly falling asleep in Ron's arms, in his embrace. So much of her wanted to fall asleep, just for tonight at least or maybe forever. Strengthening her resolve she got up and made her way to her own bed.

* * *

Still working out the general idea. I know where I want to go with this and what I want to include. It may be a little bit longer until the update.


End file.
